My Drug
by Chatona
Summary: Ken ist abhängig von einer etwas... Außergewöhnlichen Droge. Oneshot. Yaoi.


My drug...

By Tamashii no Koneko

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht einen der Jungs... Wenn sie meine wären, würde ich sowas sicherlich nicht mit ihnen anstellen seufz Ich mache kein Geld hiermit, der einzige Profit, den ich daraus schlage ist, dass ich vielleicht endlich mal adoptiert werde XD

Warnings: yaoi dark lime/lemon death

Pairing: Schuldig x Ken

Inhalt: Ken ist abhängig von einer... Etwas außergewöhnlichen Droge.

Note 1: I don't like it. Ich mag es wirklich nicht... -- Es sollte auch eigentlich gar nicht das werden, was es geworden ist. Sollte es wirklich nicht... Aber wie das bei mir immer so ist, machte sich das Teil selbständig. Vollkommen anderer Schreibstil als sonst, vollkommen anderer Inhalt als sonst.

Ich mag es nicht, aber ich find sowas ja sowieso irgendwie... Krank (kein harmloseres Wort mehr eingefallen, sondern nur irgendwelche nicht so netten), aber vielleicht gefällt es ja irgendwem da draußen. Irgendwem... --

Note 2: Der Anfang ist etwas seltsam geworden, weil ich da noch absolut keine Peil hatte, was später passieren würde. Dann kamen die ersten Ideen (so auf der Mitte von Seite zwei wusste ich dann, wie es enden würde und am Ende von Seite drei war mir auch klar, wie ich das schreiben würde...). Aber der Anfang ist einfach nur seltsam... Ignorieren, ja?

Musik: Kisses sweeter than wine; You don't own me

My drug

Ken seufzte leise.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich nicht einfach aufstehe und gehe."

Schuldig sah ihm in die Augen, das Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Dann geh doch."

Ken seufzte wieder, diesmal lauter.

Er setzte sich auf, schaute auf seinen Geliebten herunter, der sich nackt wie er war unter dem Laken rekelte, das heruntergerutscht war und einen wunderbaren Blick auf Schuldigs durchtrainierten Oberkörper und seine Bauchmuskulatur zuließ. Kens Blick wanderte weiter herunter, stoppte aber am Deckenrand und war einen Moment lang froh, dass dieser Schuldigs Schritt bedeckte.

Er wusste, andernfalls hätte er sich nicht zurückhalten können und wäre wieder über seinen Geliebten hergefallen. Wäre ja nicht das erste mal in dieser Nacht gewesen.

Sicherlich, am Anfang ihrer Beziehung (wenn man das denn Beziehung nennen konnte), war es Schuldig gewesen, der sich an Ken ran gemacht hatte.

Aber inzwischen konnte Ken sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er war Schuldig vollkommen verfallen. Schuldig nahm den dominanteren Part immer weiter zurück, gab ihn an Ken ab und genoß einfach nur.

Wobei Ken manchmal nicht wusste, ob er wirklich genoß, oder ob er es einfach nur geschehen ließ.

„Ja, es macht mich an, dass du mich willst", kam Schuldigs Antwort auf Kens nur unbewusst geäußerten Gedanken.

Der braunhaarige Mann seufzte wieder.

„Da ist nichts, oder?"

Schuldig starrte ihn einen Moment fragend an, dann lachte er los.

„Kenken... Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte lieben? Noch dazu dich?"

Ken schaute stumm zurück, dann stand er auf.

Er suchte seine Kleidung wieder zusammen und zog sich an, fühlte die ganze Zeit Schuldigs Blicke auf seinem Körper ruhen.

Er verließ das Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Leider knallte sie nicht ordentlich...

Auf dem Weg nach draußen rannte er dann auch noch beinahe in Farfarello.

Der Ire hatte auf irgendwelche dummen Medikamente angeschlagen und durfte jetzt hin und wieder im Schwarz Haushalt frei herumlaufen.

„Gottes Kätzchen sieht verletzt aus", kicherte er und Ken senkte den Blick, rannte fast.

Wie hatte er nur jemals so dumm sein können, sich mit Schuldig einzulassen? Sich mit einem Schwarz einzulassen... Und dann auch noch Schuldig.

Schuldig war anziehend gewesen, damals in dieser einen Nacht, in der er sich in einer Bar betrunken hatte – aus Lust und Laune.

Und als er dann schon ziemlich zu gewesen war, hatte er plötzlich starke Arme um sich gespürt und als er sich umgedreht und festgestellt hatte, dass es Schuldigs Arme waren... Nun, da war es schon zu spät gewesen.

Es sollte nur ein One-Night-Stand sein, doch drei Tage später stand er wieder vor dieser Bar und natürlich war Schuldig da.

Und so ging es immer weiter, bis sie sich fast täglich trafen. Getroffen hatten.

Ken schüttelte den Kopf.

Es würde vorbei sein. Heute. Jetzt.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Er lief durch die dunklen Gassen. Irgendwo versuchte sich ein Hund daran, den Mond anzuheulen. Ken wollte mitheulen.

Er verstand nicht, warum Schuldig ihn so behandelte... Doch, eigentlich verstand er es.

Seufzen.

Aus einer Seitengasse kamen mehrere Männer.

Wollten sein Geld.

Ken hatte keines bei sich, aber das glaubten sie ihm nicht.

Wollten eine ‚Körperüberprüfung' machen, sagten sie.

Zwanzig Minuten, sechsunddreißig Schläge, achtzehn Tritte, dreiundzwanzig blaue Flecken, zwei blutende Wunden und eine wahrscheinlich angeknackste Rippe später glaubten die Männer ihm. Oder sie hatten einfach festgestellt, dass bei ihm nichts zu holen war.

Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, dreckig, als er zu Hause ankam.

Zu Hause... Was war das schon?

Ken lachte trocken auf, was in einem Husten endete.

Er hatte kein Zuhause mehr.

Omi saß noch am Tisch, neben ihm Aya.

Omi sprang auf, schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Ken...!", begann er, stockte aber und drehte sich um, um Ken nachzusehen, der ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbeigegangen war.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn", sagte er zu Aya.

Dieser nickte.

Ken stellte sich erst einmal unter die Dusche, wusch den Schmutz und das Blut von seinem Körper.

Seufzte dann.

Es brachte ja doch nichts.

Er war noch immer dreckig.

Nicht äußerlich...

Wieder Seufzen.

Er verband sich, legte sich danach ins Bett.

Konnte nicht einschlafen.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Schuldig.

Der lag noch immer nackt in seinem Bett und grinste breit.

„Dummes Kätzchen. So ein dummes Kätzchen... Morgen kommst du ja doch wieder zu mir zurück..."

Dann fing Schuldig an zu lachen, erst leise, schließlich so laut, dass sein ganzer Körper geschüttelt würde.

Dummes, dummes Kätzchen...

‚Was er wohl gerade macht?'

Ken drehte sich auf die Seite.

‚Ob er an mich denkt?'

Die andere Seite.

Er konnte nicht einschlafen, wusste wieso und wollte es nicht wissen.

‚Wie ein Drogenabhängiger auf Entzug...'

Am nächsten Morgen stand Ken schon früh auf, um keinem zu begegnen.

Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, er hatte schon seit Nächsten nicht mehr ordentlich geschlafen.

Diese Nacht hatte er einfach nicht schlafen können, die Nächste zuvor hatte er mit Schuldig verbracht.

Schuldig...

Schuldig saß gerade vergnügt am Küchentisch, eine große Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, das dem einer vollgefressenen Katze nahe kam, beugte er sich über die Tasse, zog den Duft des Getränkes ein.

„Ich liebe Kaffee..."

Kein Gedanke an Ken.

Wenn doch, dann nur mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

In der Küche war Weiß nun komplett.

Ken stand noch im Türrahmen, schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

‚Oh nein, nicht auch das noch...'

„Ken, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich...'

Omi. Natürlich...

Ken schaute weg.

„Du isst fast nicht mehr, bist kaum mehr da, ausgeschlafen siehst du auch nicht aus..."

„Womit der Kleine noch untertreibt", warf Yohji ein.

„... Außerdem bist du verletzt. Bitte, Kenken, lass uns doch helfen! Wir sind doch deine Freunde!"

Ken begann zu lachen und wie schon in der Nacht endete es in Husten.

Omi wollte zu ihm eilen, doch Ken schubste ihn weg.

„Ich brauche keine Freunde."

‚Alles, was ich brauche ist Schuldig.'

Schuldig schaute von seinem Kaffee auf, grinste Brad Crawford an, der gerade seine Zeitung zusammenfaltete und seine Anzugjacke zurechtzog.

„Und, wie läuft es?", fragte der Schwarzleader.

Schuldig grinste nur noch breiter.

Das war Antwort genug.

Weiß starrte Ken fassungslos an, konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hat.

Er selbst war auch etwas erstaunt, zuckte aber mit den Schultern.

„Was schaut ihr mich jetzt alle so an?", fragte er.

Verließ das Gebäude.

Ging wieder zu seiner... Zu ihrer Bar.

Schuldig grinste wieder.

„Ich muss los. Ich will das Kätzchen ja nicht warten lassen..."

Brad nickte und schob seine Brille zurecht.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange du noch brauchen wirst?"

Grinsen.

„Ach, nicht mehr so ewig... Er hatte zwar gestern einen kleinen Aussetzer, aber dafür hat er sich jetzt von Weiß gelöst."

Der Amerikaner nickte zufrieden und entließ Schuldig.

Ken stand vor der Kneipe.

Schaute an der Gebäudewand hoch, musterte scheinbar gelangweilt die Werbung der Bar.

Zwei starke Arme legten sich um ihn, Ken lehnte sich zurück, in Schuldigs Arm.

„Da bist du ja wieder."

Ken konnte das Grinsen in der Stimme förmlich hören.

„Ja..."

Er war wieder bei Schuldig.

Wieder zu Schuldig zurückgekehrt.

Wie bisher jedes Mal.

Wie oft hatte er sich schon vorgenommen, Schuldig einfach den Rücken zu kehren, ihn doch einfach zu lassen, nicht mehr zu ihm zurückzukommen.

Hatte er es jemals geschafft?

Nein.

Würde er es jemals schaffen?

Nein.

Er war abhängig, vollkommen abhängig.

Er kam und kam nicht mehr von dem Deutschen los.

Er war abhängig und Schuldig war seine Droge.

Der rothaarige kicherte bei dieser Vorstellung etwas.

„Ich könnte dir ein paar Wahnvorstellungen verschaffen..."

Schuldigs Stimme klang anzüglich.

Ken nickte, atemlos.

Dieser Tonfall allein...

Natürlich waren es keine Wahnvorstellungen, was Schuldig ihm zeigte.

Es waren Bilder von ihm und Schuldig.

Oder von Schuldig allein.

Oder von Schuldig mit jemand anderem.

Wie auch immer...

Sie machten Ken unverschämt an...

„Das würde ich jetzt gerne mit dir anstellen..."

Vor Kens Augen zeigte sich ein Bild von Schuldig, der ihn in einer Seitengasse von hinten nahm...

Gleichzeitig war Schuldigs Hand zwischen seinen Beinen...

Ken stöhnte auf, wurde von Schuldig dann tatsächlich in die nächste Gasse gezerrt.

Das charakteristische Geräusch von einem Reißverschluss, der gerade aufgezogen wird.

Dann spürte Ken, wie seine Hose geöffnet wurde.

Nahm es alles nur unbewusst war, noch immer gefangen in den Bildern, die Schuldig ihm schickte.

Schuldig in ihm.

Ken keuchte erschrocken und voller Schmerz auf.

Wollte mehr.

Schuldig nahm ihn hart, ohne Rücksicht.

So, wie Ken es liebte.

Er verabscheute sich dafür, dass es ihm so gefiel.

Und zugleich machte ihn die eigene Abscheu nur noch mehr an.

Er konnte sich nicht wehren...

Rein...

Ein Bild von Schuldig, der sich selbst berührte...

Raus...

Ein Bild von Schuldig, der es gerade besorgt bekam...

Rein...

Ein Bild von Schuldig, der gerade einen Jungen nahm...

Raus...

Mit jedem Stoß kamen neue Bilder, alle mit ungefähr der gleichen Aussage...

Zu Beginn.

Je näher Ken dem Höhepunkt kam, desto mehr veränderten sich die Bilder, bis...

Ken keuchte erschrocken auf.

Farfarello hielt Omi das Messer an die Kehle, Nagi schien Aya regelrecht zu... Zerquetschen mit seinen Kräften und Crawford schlug auf einen halb bewusstlosen Yohji ein.

„Sie werden sterben."

Ken kam.

Schuldig grinste, zog sich zurück.

Schloss seine Hose wieder.

Ken sank auf den kalten, rauen Boden, starrte zu Schuldig hoch.

„Ihr habt sie umgebracht..."

Schuldig nickte.

/Du wirst auch sterben, das weißt du. Ohne mich kannst du nicht sein... Ich bin deine Droge. Und du wirst an den Entzugserscheinungen sterben./

„Leb wohl... Kätzchen."

Ende


End file.
